Assault
Background Alex Vophang’s parents wanted him to be as American as possible. Despite living in the heart of the Brownsville’s Vietnamese community, his folks realized that to succeed in America, you had to be an American. So they enrolled him in Little League, took vacations to Disneyland, and all the other things that American families did. Unfortunately, they also experienced something else that too many American families experienced: a delinquent child determined to rebel against every rule they imposed on him. Alex fell in with Marcia Chapman and the Costas brothers in Middle School, and their association simply continued into High School and beyond. Alex’s juvenile arrest record looked like the stereotypical rap-sheet of every teen tough to walk the halls of a detention center. Auto theft, breaking and entering, drug possession... nothing they did helped. So they stopped helping. When Alex was 19, they told him to leave and never come back. This suited Alex just fine. He was tired of his family anyway. He had a new family. Marcia, Ramon, Ernesto, and Billy Ray had become closer to Alex than his Mom and Dad. They’d steal cars and go joyriding, or do a smash and grab on a 7-11. They’d invade homes and break stuff just for the fun of it. When they stole things, they’d sell it for cash and live on it until they needed more cash. They even knocked over a bank or two and a jewelry store! (They lived off the take from the bank for a month!) The group looked up to Alex for ideas, and he kept them coming. He was the one who found the newspaper article about the pharmaceutical company that had opened a new drug research lab in McAllen. The article talked about new treatments for heroin addiction, and new painkillers… things that Alex knew could be resold for high profit. Who knew the lab was a cover for some government operation. The guards turned out to be heavily-armed soldiers, and the group barely got out alive. They escaped, but not before the run-and-gun fight made some canister in one of the lab rooms explode. The gas, plus all the cuts and scrapes and gunshot wounds, knocked them all out for a couple of nights. When they woke up, every member of the group was changed. And that made all the difference. Personality and Motivations Assault is dedicated to Battery (who he married in September of 2000) first and his friends second... this is something the other members of Anarchy are cool with; they understand that given a choice of saving Battery and saving any of the rest of them, they are on their own. Alex has come to see himself as some sort of freedom fighter against the oppression of society's rules. He talks big about lofty goals like "freeing the common people from the man's bootheel" and other anarchistic political nonsense... but deep down he's in it for the troublemaking, just like the rest of his team. He actually couldn't care less about the politics of anarchy. Assault is a capable leader, when he can get the team to listen. Quote "This is freedom, baby! We do what we want, when we want, to whom we want! We don't have to listen to rule made up by some old tight-ass anymore!" Powers and Abilities Assault's physical strength, endurance, and reaction time were all greatly enhanced by the mutagenic gas he inhaled in the raid on the drug lab. When he exerts himself, he is able to bench press nearly three and a half tons. He tires more slowly than a normal human being, and has a greater resistance to most toxins. His reaction time increased by a factor of four. In addition to his greater strength and reaction time, Assault's muscle mass and skin have become denser and tougher, and thus more resistant to damage, to the point that low-caliber small-arms fire only bruises him. Added to this basic resistance to injury is an additional tolerance to pain (meaning, not only is he hard to hurt, he's also able to ignore it when he actually is injured). Assault is a natural tactician who is skilled at seeing the possibilities in any combat situation. In a combat situation he always strives to remain aware of everything that is going on so he can guide the rest of his team as much as he can (knowing that once a fight starts, they geneally do what they want anyway). When he knows he is entering a fight, Assault always wears a police-issue kevlar vest that he has had dyed black. He also tends to carry a large combat knife, grenades, and a pair of Baretta 92FS automatic pistols. Alexander Vophang is fluent in Vietnamese as well as English. He has taken several first aid courses (under assumed names), and acts as the team's medic when such a thing is called for. Appearance Alex Vophang is a man of Vietnamese heritage, and as such he has the "typical" Asian coloration (dark hair and eyes). His muscles are well-toned in the manner of an Olympic gymnast. In the field, he wears black-and-white camo-pants and a black t-shirt under his body armor. He fills out the outfit with black combat boots. His belt houses a pair of pistols, a knife, and four grenades. He will also dress for the weather if need be, but tries to wear something loose fitting to allow him to fight comfortably. Category:Characters Category:Bricks Category:Weapon Masters Category:Asian-American Characters Category:American Characters Category:Villains Category:American Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains